Digimon, Digital Rift
by Vollen Tradewind
Summary: Original Fanfic w/ original characters. Rin Neverest is drawn into the digital world. Please R/R. I need at least 4 people to review and LIKE my story B4 I write more.
1. Chapter 1

DIGIMON, DIGITAL RIFT  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
By: OmegamegaX  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon; if I did you'd be watching this on TV instead of reading it here.  
  
Author's Note: First off this is an original fic about Digimon with my own original characters, and with some of my own original Digimon, also this story, (if I write more) will be LONG. Later I'll include pictures of the characters. Second when you see the name Stella it's referring to a AI driven computer not a person. Also I need at least 4 people to review and like the story before I write any more, oh and I'd really like it if you told me why or you did or didn't like my story.  
  
Character List:  
  
Rin Neverest Age-14 Cauldr Brewly Age-14 ½ Utaé Sorreli Age-14 Wiem Brewly Age-8 Baba Gregor Age-15 Mr. Myoto Age-35  
  
  
  
  
  
Rin sighed and looked out the window. It wasn't that his eighth period class was boring, it was just that it was Friday and there were 37 minutes to go until school let out.  
  
"Today," Mr. Myoto said as he reached behind his desk, "we'll learn about the fundamentals and parts of a computer."  
  
Rin rolled his eyes, how many times would he hear the fundamentals of computers in one lifetime.  
  
"This," Mr. Myoto said as he picked up a white colored box from underneath his desk, "is a computer."  
  
Someone snickered in the back of the room; Rin heard a soft, "duh." He looked toward the sound. He recognized the kid, just not the name.  
  
"Mr. Cauldr," Mr. Myoto glared, "In the future I suggest you keep your remarks to yourself."  
  
"Whatever," Cauldr shrugged.  
  
Mr. Myoto glared harder, "stay after class."  
  
Rin remembered now, this same kid had to stay after class almost every day. Cauldr.or whatever his name was, as Mr. Myoto would put it was a "troublemaker."  
  
Mr. Myoto started opening the computer, "we'll start w/ the insides," he pulled of the cover, "Mr. Ahhhhh." he scanned around the room, " Rin," he pointed inside the computer, "what's this?"  
  
Rin sighed "the motherboard."  
  
"And this?"  
  
"Power supply"  
  
"How abou-"  
  
"Memory."  
  
"And-"  
  
"Video card," Rin pointed, "And right there is the audio card."  
  
Mr. Myoto nodded, "Impressive."  
  
Rin shrugged.  
  
The rest of the class went by slowly, Mr. Myoto droned on about computer this and computer that, it was all review to Rin who had been forced to go to a computer camp over the summer.  
  
Rin looked at the clock, 1 minute to go. Rin cleaned his goggles.  
  
"And this doohickey here is a-"  
  
BRINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG!  
  
"Freedom!" someone yelled and ran out of the room.  
  
The rest of the class rose to get their stuff, Rin picked up his books and walked towards the door.  
  
"Ah Mr...Rin," Mr. Myoto hurried over to him, "would you mind terribly if I asked you a favor?"  
  
Rin shifted his books to his other hand, "Depends on what the favor is."  
  
"Well," Mr. Myoto said, "I don't normally do this but."  
  
Mr. Myoto explained how some computer refused to save anything under any file path or program.  
  
"And I just don't understand-"  
  
"I'll do it," Rin said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'll fix it."  
  
Mr. Myoto smiled.  
  
"Just one question."  
  
".What is it?"  
  
"Why are you asking me, school's barely even started I've only been in your class for a few weeks."  
  
"You've shown remarkable promise." Mr. Myoto coughed, " here's the computer." He reached behind his desk and picked up a black case.  
  
"You.do have a monitor?"  
  
Rin nodded, "Yup."  
  
"Alrighty," Mr. Myoto scratched his chin, "uh well.do your best"  
  
"I'll do what I can," Rin shook his head and walked out the door.  
  
"Now as for you Mr. Cauldr."  
  
Rin walked down the hall, good thing his eighth period class was near the exit or he might run into-  
  
"Hey Rin.whatcha' got there."  
  
Rin counted to five, this redheaded girl lived next door to him and she was annoying.. all CAPS.  
  
"Didja hear me, I said-"  
  
"It's a c-o-m-p-u-t-e-r," Rin said sounding out the word, "you can tell because it says c-o-m-p-u-t-e-r, on the box."  
  
"Oh.are you-"  
  
"Yes," Rin sighed "I'm busy today Utaé."  
  
"How about-"  
  
"Tomorrow too."  
  
"then the-"  
  
"I'm busy all weekend."  
  
It wasn't that she was ugly, in fact Utaé was one of the (in Rin's opinion) was one of the hottest girls in the school, but spend five minutes with her an-  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
".Yes."  
  
"I was hoping we could hang out at your house," Utaé sighed.  
  
"There's nothing at my house you haven't already seen."  
  
"I could help you figure out what's the matter with your computer"  
  
"You don't know one thing about computers"  
  
"I know how to turn one on."  
  
"Wow!" Rin breathed sarcastically, "You do?"  
  
"I want to come."  
  
"Well," Rin congratulated himself, "you can't"  
  
"Cant yo-"  
  
"No."  
  
Rin was feeling good, most of the time, he couldn't help but say yes to Utaé, and if he did he'd have a whole day filled with constant chatter and have a headache the size of Texas.  
  
"See ya next week then," Utaé smiled.  
  
"Uhm.yes."  
  
Utaé ran toward the exit.  
  
Rin grinned, "Glad that's over."  
  
"Glad what's over?"  
  
"Hey Baba!" Rin grinned, "evaded another Utaé attack."  
  
Baba laughed, "Mission complete!"  
  
Baba had been Rin's friend since before preschool, he was well, pretty big boned but Baba never let that stop him.  
  
Baba pulled a cookie out of his pocket and munched, "got any homework dude?"  
  
"Nope-err yes I sorta do"  
  
"Well that sucks," Baba swallowed, "what class?"  
  
"Uh well," Rin shrugged, "It's more of a favor, you see Mr. Myoto has this computer he needs fixed, and since I've shown a glimmer of skill he volunteered me to fix it."  
  
"Yeah," Baba grabbed another cookie, "I could come over and help."  
  
Rin Grinned when Baba said he would help that meant he would help eat all of the food, but Rin didn't care.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Cool," Baba said, "Ya wanna walk or take the bus?"  
  
"Uh.how about walking, I found a shortcut."  
  
"Do we have to?"  
  
"You asked."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Rin and Baba walked down the street, stopped at the crosswalk and walked across.  
  
Baba munched thoughtfully, "You know Utaé ain't that bad."  
  
"Yeah I know," Rin sighed, "Its just that well.you know how she is."  
  
"Light speed talking.yeah but she's hot."  
  
"Well.yes bu-"  
  
"I know a lot of guys who would pay money to be standing in your shoes."  
  
"Its not just the.well her talking.its more of this feeling of.."  
  
"Embarrassment?"  
  
".No more like apprehension.like something.well something bad is going to happen while I'm around her."  
  
"To you?"  
  
".No to her."  
  
"Ooooh freaky."  
  
Rin punched Baba in the shoulder, "shut up dude."  
  
"Hey I thought your house was that way."  
  
"Yeah but, if we cut across this guy's lawn we'll get there faster."  
  
"Dude Baba's eyes got big." He gulped, "that's that freak who shoots people who go near his house."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You know the guy Kama was talking about."  
  
Rin shook his head and began walking across the yard.  
  
"But ohhhh." Baba followed Rin.  
  
"I don't like this, I don't like this, I don't like this-"  
  
"Shut up!" the guy doesn't shoot at anyone, if he did the police woulda' got him by now," Rin shook his head, "And the only way he can attack us is if he shoots out that window or if he runs out the door."  
  
"Don't be so sure.I heard."  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
"Quite wrong you are," _Smile_ "Stella put a rift program-" _Bigger smile_ "Ahh.there already is one, you've done a good job at spreading the program Stella." _Smiles at screen_ "Stella set the destination to.heh.motherboard and have Mesamon and Grinmon move in and intercept the target at these coordinates." _Types_ "Goodbye," _Laugh_ "Digidestined!"  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
"You know Kama made that up"  
  
"Well you never know."  
  
"Well I do know.how could that guy in that house shoot at Kama without anyone hearing."  
  
"Maybe he had a silencer on it."  
  
"Because some kid cut across his lawn?" Rin laughed, "Kama was just trying to get attention."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Let just finish walking across."  
  
Baba and Rin walked out of the yard down on the sidewalk went a block down and stopped.  
  
"Hey were in front of your house."  
  
"I told you it was a shortcut."  
  
"I'm not taking it again."  
  
"Whatever, how long are you allowed to stay."  
  
"I dunno I'll call my mom."  
  
"Well you know where the phone is," Rin adjusted his goggles, "I'll put this upstairs and hook it up."  
  
Rin walked up the stairs.  
  
RRRRIINNG "Hey ma can I.yeah I did that.what?.Oh.so can I..I can.thanks ma..no ma I wont eat all the food he has...uh huh...yeah..okay."  
  
Rin walked into his room.  
  
"Hey my mom says I can stay till 11."  
  
"Great," Rin grunted as he lifted the computer onto his desk.  
  
Rin started to unplug his computer  
  
"Hey.can I have this cake.thing."  
  
"Yeah," Rin yelled, "Just hope you like tofu."  
  
"Hope I like what?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Rin finished unplugging his computer.  
  
] "Hey that cake was good, who made it?"  
  
Rin smiled, "my mom."  
  
Baba gagged, "Ack Ack Ughhh, she puts tofu in everything why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I did you just didn't hear me."  
  
"Yeah.Ack..Ugh..right."  
  
Rin plugged in the computer.  
  
"Hey do you still have that jar of-"  
  
Digital Rift..  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"what?"  
  
Digital Rift..  
  
"That!"  
  
"Computers aren't supposed to do that..are they?"  
  
Rin looked at the computer, "no."  
  
Activating.Digital Rift  
  
"Okay."  
  
Rin and Baba looked at each other.  
  
"Unplug it! Unplug it!!"  
  
"I'm trying!"  
  
"Hey! What's this cord?"  
  
"Just yank on it!!"  
  
Hey! One more!"  
  
"Ugh!"  
  
~CLICK~  
  
"Thank God its off"  
  
Rin Gasped, "That was-"  
  
RRRRRRRRRING -the phone-  
  
Baba Gulped  
  
RRRRRRRRRING  
  
Rin gulped  
  
RRRRRRRRRING  
  
Rin walked down the stairs.  
  
RRRRRRRRRING  
  
Rin walked towards the phone.  
  
RRRRRRRRRING  
  
Rin picked it up.  
  
"Finally I thought no one was ever going to answer, listen uh...ri.no..Riu..no..no oh yeah Rin, well Mr. Myoto says instead of staying at school on Saturday I have to watch you fix a computer.or something."  
  
"Uhhhh."  
  
"Hey, I'm no more happy about it than you are."  
  
"Who are you?" Rin asked  
  
"I'm Cauldr, remember, 'Mr. Keep your comment to yourself'"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well, anyway, where do you live?"  
  
"3761 Twilight Circle. It's near th-"  
  
"Oh, don't bother telling me where it is. I used to live there."  
  
"At my house?"  
  
"No.on Twilight Circle," Rin heard a yawn, "3671, right?"  
  
"3761."  
  
"Whatever. See ya, uh.tomorrow."  
  
"Uh.yeah." -Click-  
  
"Who was that?" Baba asked  
  
"That Cauldr kid."  
  
"What'd he want?"  
  
"He has to come over."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Mr. Myoto.he got in trouble, for, uh, being trouble."  
  
"So, why does he have to come over here?"  
  
"Dunno." Rin shook his head. "Look, I don't know what happened with that computer, I might have bumped it, and it switched on."  
  
"Yeah, - Yeah, you bumped it, right."  
  
"Right."  
  
SLAM! "Rin! I'm home!!"  
  
"Hey mom!" Rin walked towards the front door, "Baba's going to stay the night."  
  
"Did his mom say he could."  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Well, if it's okay with her, then it's okay with me."  
  
The rest of the day went by fast. Baba and Rin played video games until 10:00.  
  
Rin glanced at the clock. "Hey dude, it's 10:00."  
  
"So what?"  
  
"We have to get up early tomorrow."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The computer."  
  
"I ain't touchin' it!"  
  
"Oh, shut up!"  
  
"I'm serious!"  
  
"Whatever." Rin yawned, "I'm going to sleep."  
  
I'll turn in as soon as I beat this level."  
  
"Turn off the light! My mom'll get mad if you don't!"  
  
~BEEP~  
  
Rin walked up to his room.  
  
~BEEP~ DIGITAL~ RIFT  
  
Rin ran to his computer.  
  
ACTIVATED  
  
The computer flashed and glowed.  
  
OPENING PORTAL  
  
"What's going on?!"  
  
"What's happening?!" Baba yelled.  
  
"I don't know! It's-"  
  
TASK COMPLETE  
  
Baba ran up the stairs.  
  
VERIFYING COORDINATES  
  
"I thought we unplugged it!"  
  
VERIFYING COMPLETE  
  
"We did!"  
  
The room shook.  
  
"An earthquake? NOW?!" Baba screamed.  
  
~BAM~ The screen flashed. ~BAM~  
  
"Crrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaappppppp!" -zptch-  
  
-----------Silence.----------  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
Author's note: Remember I need at least 4 people to review and LIKE the story before I write more. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Yeah! I'm back! Haha! The disclaimer is still the same, and it's still by the same person, AND it's typed up by me (Kitten Kisses)!  
  
Although OmegamegaX didn't get four whole reviews (I didn't count (), we figure that maybe more people will read it if it's a bit more complete. Please R/R! ~_~  
  
The digital time equivalent of 5 minutes on earth is the equivalent to five hours in the digital world. Just thought I'd put that out there!  
  
When Rin's mother awoke the next morning, she went to Rin's rooms' door and knocked. "Rin. Rin.? Rin.!" She opened the door. Rin's clothes were everywhere, and his books and papers were all over the floor. There was one thing that wasn't messy- the blinking computer. "It looks like an earthquake hit this place." She frowned. "Rin had better clean this up." Mrs. Neverest went to work.  
  
Cauldr walked toward Twilight Circle, his little brother trailing behind him.  
  
"You know what mom said?" Wiem asked.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"She said she was sick an tired of you gettin' in trouble."  
  
"Look Wiem, I told her it's just the way I am."  
  
"Mom says if she hears-"  
  
"Can it."  
  
Cauldr and Wiem kept walking. Wiem looked around.  
  
"Didn't we used to live here?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Before the-"  
  
"YES!"  
  
Cauldr and Wiem stopped.  
  
"3761 or 3671?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You said something."  
  
"I was wondering where the kid lived."  
  
"Why don't you ask that guy?"  
  
"Hey mister! Do you know where Rin Neverest lives?"  
  
"Why? You one of his friends?"  
  
"Uhhh. yeah."  
  
"Well." the guy pointed, "Right there."  
  
"His mom or pop at home?"  
  
"His mom should still be there.his dad, well, he's gone."  
  
"Left em' huh?"  
  
"No, no I mean he was in the military and disappeared."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I'm Mr. Sorreli; I live next door."  
  
"Hey, thanks."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Cauldr and Rin walked up to the door and knocked.and knocked again.  
  
Wiem shrugged, "No one's home."  
  
"It's Saturday stupid, the only reason I'm up is because I had to come here."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Cauldr.opened the door.  
  
"Hey! Why isn't it locked?"  
  
"Cause most people don't lock their doors when they're still home."  
  
"Anyone home?" Wiem asked quietly.  
  
"Stupid, louder." Cauldr coughed.  
  
"ANYONE HOME?!"  
  
~WAM~ ~CRASH~  
  
A, uh, slightly damaged girl walked down the steps.  
  
"I thought Rin was a guy." Cauldr said.  
  
The girl glared. "He is.you scared me to death yelling like that! Is that how you always enter someone else's house?"  
  
"Yup!" Wiem grinned.  
  
"If you're not Rin, then where is he?"  
  
"I dunno. I'm Utaé Sorreli, Rin's out next door neighbor."  
  
Cauldr remembered the guy they'd talked to outside.  
  
Cauldr coughed. "Oh yeah."  
  
"Why are you here?" Utaé peered at him.  
  
"Err.Mr. Myoto sent me."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Never mind. I'm here to fix Rin's-errr a computer." Cauldr shook his head. "Didja look in his room?"  
  
"Well err no."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He might be.you know."  
  
Cauldr and Rin looked at each other.  
  
"Ohhhhh."  
  
"Could you look?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Wiem and Cauldr walked up the stairs and stopped.  
  
"This it?" Cauldr motioned towards a door.  
  
"No, that's the bathroom."  
  
"How about this one?"  
  
"That's it."  
  
Cauldr opened the door.  
  
"Rin, dude, I'm here to-"  
  
"Wow." Wiem whistled.  
  
"What is it?" Utaé asked from down the stairs.  
  
"It's a mess in here."  
  
"Yeah." Wiem breathed.  
  
Utaé ran up the stairs.  
  
"Hey, yeah.Rin usually keeps his room pretty clean."  
  
Cauldr walked around.  
  
"Where is he then? Out for a morning stroll?"  
  
"Well, Rin doesn't usually do that."  
  
"It was a joke."  
  
"Oh."  
  
~BEEP~  
  
Wiem looked around. "What was that?"  
  
"Sounded like the computer." Cauldr shrugged. "I wouldn't know."  
  
"Well, why's it glowing?" Wiem pointed.  
  
"I dunno." Cauldr shrugged again.  
  
"It hurts my eyes." Utaé squinted. "Turn it off."  
  
Wiem reached for the monitor. .and his hand went into the screen.  
  
"The hell?" Cauldr walked up and put his hand in the screen as well.and pulled it out.  
  
Utaé shook. "Wha-What's going on?"  
  
Cauldr glared at her. "The $#^& I should know."  
  
Wiem coughed. "e always cusses when he's scared."  
  
"The #%& I do."  
  
Wiem laughed. "Whatever!"  
  
Utaé walked up and put her hand through the screen. "I wonder."  
  
Cauldr glanced at her. "What?"  
  
"Maybe Rin disappeared.into the computer."  
  
"Ha!" Cauldr and Wiem laughed. "Yeah, right!"  
  
Cauldr put his hand in the screen. "This is weird.but a guy disappearing into his computer.that's a bit farfetched.  
  
-New Problem-  
  
-X number increased-  
  
"The computer's talking!"  
  
"Shit! What now!?"  
  
-Accommodating-  
  
-Power input increased 77%-  
  
-Power outtake inevitable-  
  
The lights went out.  
  
The room shook.  
  
"I know I shoulda went to the bathroom before!"  
  
-Accommodation complete-  
  
OooooooooooommmmyyyyyyyyyyGoooooooooodddddddd!!!  
  
Zptch.  
  
-silence again-  
  
Whoohoo the end of Chapter two!! I'm so happy! Please Review!!!!!!! ^_^ This time I'm serious. I won't type more until 6 reviews are in!! OK? So PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
PS I didn't say I wouldn't type it, I just won't post it until 6 reviews are gotten ok? Comprendo? Thank you! Hasta La Vista! 


End file.
